Pacific Free Clinic
Pacific Free Clinic (PFC) is a Stanford student-run clinic providing free health care for adults in San Jose with low income, no insurance, and low English proficiency. Open to all, the clinic offers on-site interpretation services in Vietnamese, Spanish, and Mandarin to help patients overcome cultural and language barriers to health care access. Our Mission *To provide free health care services in a culturally appropriate manner for the medically uninsured. *To provide students an opportunity to gain experience in community medicine and practice culturally competent care. More information can be found at our website. Special Announcements Thanks to everyone who voted to give PFC special fees funding! We were awarded funding! Managers *'Silvia Fernadez Illescas' - Silvia is currently working on... *'Philippa Soskin' - Philippa is currently working on... *'Maneesh Singh' - Maneesh is currently working on... *'Elizabeth Chao' - Elizabeth is currently working on Sub-Committes Community Resources SCREENING AND OUTREACH Screen Team Members: Marc Vimolratana, Brian Hoang, Cassidy Vuong, Michael Galvez, Annie Nguyen Upcoming Events: April 12, 2007: Por Tu Familia Event Description: Por Tu Familia is a community program created by the American Diabetes Association for persons with or at risk for diabetes. Workshops provide information on diabetes prevention, nutrition, lifestyle modifications, and complications associated with diabetes. PFC and Arbor have an ongoing collaboration with the ADA to are providing health screenings and patient education. Time & Location: TBA April 29, 2007: Healthy Living Fair Event Description: The Healthy Living Fair's goal is to provide needed healthcare screening and information to a large, multi-ethic medically-underserved population. Over 40 organizations in the Bay Area and 3000 people are expected to attend. PFC and Arbor will work in conjunction with the San Jose State Nursing School to provide blood pressure, glucose, and cholesterol screenings. Time & Location: Most Holy Trinity Catholic Church, East San Jose (7:30 a.m. - 2:30 p.m.) Patient Education Follow-up and Referrals Fundraising We have submitted a Letter of Intent to the APIAHF. Here is a link for the info on the group: http://www.apiahf.org/programs/hta/index.htm We're currently working on a letter of intent for the Bank of the West. If anyone has a contact, please let us know. skc Finance Supplies and Equipment Physician Staffing Volunteer Staffing The current team: Emiley Chang, Teresa Fu, Kyle Nguyen, Anjelika Deogirikar, Sophia Lin, Christine Paula de los Angeles. Responsibilities *Coordinate training for Patient Advocates and Patient Intake/Chart Entry volunteers *Ensure adequate staffing of PAs, Patient Intake/Chart Entry, Screen Team each week (medical students, physician assistant students, phlebotomy students) *Create quarterly SC coordinating schedule *Maintain paperwork for all volunteers Undergraduate Development Coordinators (Sophia, Paula): *Organize tables for student activity fairs *Process new volunteer applications and finalizing matches to available roles *Update list of all undergraduate volunteers (with days volunteered, contribution to activities outside of clinic, contact information, etc.) *Plan undergraduate educational and social events Current Projects *Winter quarter volunteer applications *Creating a centralized list of all volunteers at PFC *Winter quarter PA training for SC members Interpreter Training Specialty Clinics Rx Assist Operations and Research The current Operations and Research Team is lead by Jason Bartos and Vicky Woo. Research assistants include Elizabeth Burnstein, Tiffany Dao, Erin Grieb, Matej Horava, Ming Jia, Jerome Ku, Natalia Llarena, Thuy Nguyen, Anup Shah, Brian Tse, Michael Wei, and Katherine Yu. Responsibilities The operations and research team oversees all research projects that go on at PFC. Furthermore, we work to continuously improve PFC by assessing efficiency and efficacy. Current Projects *''Design for Extreme Affordability'' *''What Role Does PFC Play in the San Jose Community? A partnership with the first-year Practice of Medicine Course'' *''Quantification and Analysis of Referral Success at PFC'' *''Where do patients go after PFC? An assessment of patients that are lost to follow-up.'' *''Analysis of clinical success at PFC: How do patients improve with treatment?'' *''Quality assessmemt at a student-managed free clinic: Development of an automated quality assurance system.'' Public Relations The Public Relations team includes Aabed Meer and Emily Tsai. Responsibilities * Present PFC to community organizations and clinics * Develop ties with community partners, volunteers, donors * Publish quarterly clinics newsletter with Arbor * Think of creative ways to get PFC’s name out Database and Technology The current Database and Technologies team includes Shoa Clarke, Jeff Kim, and Kapil Sachdeva. Responsibilities The database and technology team manages the database of volunteers and patients and maintains the PFC website. Current Projects Currently, we are working to implement an EMR system at PFC. At the moment, we are exploring various options. One likely possibility would be to use the program Chart Biopsy, developed by two Stanford medical students. Another consideration is OpenEMR, an open source EMR program. A third option we are exploring is Medwork Solutions. Calendar People *Shoa Clarke - Database and Technology *Annie Nguyen- Screen Team and Community Outreach Category:Groups